We Can Play! (2000, SuperMalechi's version)
We Can Play! is a custom Barney special for Season 4 aired June 16, 1998 as a prime-time special on PBS. It is released on VHS in March 9, 2007. Plot Barney and Mr. Boyd takes Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty and the kids out on a trip to see things we can play! Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Paty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Twynkle the Elf (Maragaret Pyeatt) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Deer (Voice: Dean Barnett / Body: Ray Henry) *Pelican (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Brendan (Drake Bell) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Zachary (Daniel Clark) *Tosha (Hope Cerventes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Wendy (Mara Wilson) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Today, We Can Say #Let's Play Together #The Senses Song #The Having Fun Song #You Can Count on Me #Let's Go On An Adventure #The Land of Make-Believe #Big and Little #Try and Try Again #The Library #Books are Fun #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Just Imagine #The Wheels on the Bus #Down by the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Red Caboose #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Six Little Ducks #Five Little Butterflies #Listen to the Mockingbird #The Traffic Light Song #Colors Make Me Happy #You're a Grand Old Flag #Jungle Adventure #What Will We See at the Zoo? #The Tiger Song #Three Little Monkeys Rap #Rock Like a Monkey #Down By The Bay #Mister Sun #I'd Love to Sail #Sailing, Sailing #The Fishing Song #Sally the Camel #The Elephant Song #The Bear Hunt #Where is Thumbkin? #Tinkerputt's Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #The Rainbow Song #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Row, Row, Row the Ball #I Am a Fine Musician #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #I Love You End Credit Music #Pop Goes the Weasel #Sally the Camel #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (the same one from the end of Barney's Musical Scrapbook, with different instruments)﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Production for this began in Augest 6, 1996 (the same day as Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) and ended in Augest 15, 1996 (the same day as Barney's Imagination Storybook Adventure). *The Barney costume used in this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" *The musical arrangments from this episode are also used in "Barney In Concert". *This home video uses stock background music from some Season 1 episodes and Backyard Gang 1991 videos. *The musical arrangments for Let's Go On An Adventure, Little Red Caboose, Listen to the Mockingbird, The Senses Song, Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay and It's Good to Be Home were also used in some custom Backyard Gang videos "Barney's Castle Adventure (August 12, 1991)" and "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun! (March 23, 1992)". *The musical arrangements for "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" has the same arrangements from "Rock with Barney" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *The musical arrangements for "Just Imagine" has the same arrangments from "An Adventure of Make-Believe", and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Listen to the Mockingbird" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Easy Breezy Fun!" and the same vocals from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangements for "Six Little Ducks" has the same arrangements from "The Backyard Show" and the same vocals from "Rock with Barney". *The musical arrangements for "The Fishing Song" has the same arrangements from "Barney Goes to School" and the same vocals from "Gone Fishing!" (normal-pitched in the first verse and low-pitched in the second verse and the same speed as Barney Goes to School). *The musical arrangements for "The Bear Hunt" has a mix of arrangements from the Season 1 episodes, "My Family's Just Right for Me" and "Caring Means Sharing" (the same ones for Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear) and "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" and a mix of different vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes and lyrics from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses". *The musical arrangements for "Where is Thumbkin?" has the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and vocals from 1996 Season 3 episodes. *The musical arrangements for "Tinkerputt's Song" has the same arrangements from "Barney's Imagination Island" and the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Row, Row, Row the Ball" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Ship, Ahoy!", except it has more instrumentals (from 1990-1992). *The musical arrangments for "Pop Goes The Weasel" has the same arrangements from "Barney In Concert", with the same vocals from "Barney's Make-Believe Vacation". *The musical arrangements for "Itsy Bitsy Spider" has the same vocals from "Up We Go!" (same speed as Barney in Concert and pitch down to -2, and mixed with 1996 vocals) and the same arrangements from "Barney in Concert". *This version of I Love You has the same musical arrangement from Barney In Concert, with the vocals from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (low-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse and the same speed as Barney In Concert's version). *This Barney special includes 51 songs. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is the special where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, Barney is seen throwing a dance party at school with his friends. *The deer that is in the woods is a full-bodied puppet. He can be used from the Barney book, "What Can It Be?". *The skunk in the farm is real. *The lion that scared Baby Bop is the same as Jackie the Lion from the 1928-1953 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo. *The bee that stung BJ is animated. *The shark that is in front of the boat is CGI-animated by the Pixar Animation Studios crew. *The pelican is a full-bodied puppet. *The bear that scared Baby Bop and BJ is puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Brendan wears different clothes. *Seth wears different clothes. *Scott wears different clothes. *Carlos wore the same clothes in "Shopping for a Surprise" and "Are We There Yet?". *Juan wore the same clothes in "Hats Off to BJ". *Zachary wears different clothes. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Barney's Once Upon a Time" and the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" and the same hairstyle from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Kathy wore the same clothes in "At Home with Animals" and "Ship Ahoy!" and the same hairstyle in "Anyway, You Slice It". *Hannah wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle in "Camp WannaWannaRound". *Chip wore the same clothes in "We've Got Rhythm". *Julie wore the same clothes in "Camera Safari" and the same braided hairstyle in "If the Shoe Fits". *Wendy wears different clothes. *Miss Etta Kette is mentioned by Scooter McNutty. *After Barney comes to life and the kids hug him, BJ and Baby Bop arrives at the playground. First, they say "Hi, everybody!", then BJ says "What's going on!". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and Baby Bop says “Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Once Upon a Time". Also, she says "Hi, everybody!" along with BJ. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's going on!", the sound clip is taken from Barney Safety, except it is mixed with the 1996 BJ voice. Also, he says "Hi, everybody!" along with Baby Bop. *After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing "Today, We Can Say", Hannah and Chip arrive at the playground. *Before "Let's Play Together", Scott comes into the school. *When Scott comes into the school and says "Hi!" to Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids", except the sound clip is voiced by Russ Thompson (Thomas Wilson Brown). Also, the sound clip is pitched up to +2. *Before "The Having Fun Song", Carlos, Juan, Zachary, Kathy, Julie, and Wendy come up the treehouse. *After "The Having Fun Song", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look up a magazine of going on a trip at the stair part of the treehouse. *When Scooter pops up the tree part of the treehouse and sees Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip, he says "Hi, there! What're ya doin'?". Next, Seth says "We're looking up a magazine. Would you like to look it up?". Then, Scooter says "Not right now, Seth. I have a lot of stuff to do. Miss Etta told me that she and I can do some chores". *When Scooter says "Oh, yeah?" during a conversation with Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *After "You Can Count on Me", Mr. Boyd arrives the school classroom. *When Mr. Boyd arrives the school classroom, he tells Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids to go on a trip. They then go on a trip but Scooter says "Hey! Wait for me!" and quickly joins the trip. *When Barney and Mr. Boyd scream while the caboose is too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Ord's scream from "A Liking to Biking" (when Ord holds on the tire swing to make him stop falling), except it does sound like Barney's Season 3 scream, and Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Patrick Smartypants" (when Patrick falls down the cliff), except it was pitched down to -2. *When Baby Bop and BJ cry "Whoa!" while the caboose is too fast, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island" and BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *When Scooter screams "Yah!" while the caboose is too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream about the runaway cabbose, Baby Bop's scream is the same Chuckie scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is scared about the high-slide), BJ's scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "Fear of a Krabby Patty" (when SpongeBob is scared of Mr Krabs as a Krabby Patty), Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "The Algae's Always Greener" (when Plankton flies screaming around the warp time), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls into some mud), and the kids' scream are the same scream from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (when Patty says "It's a bear!"). *When Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream before the cabbose crashes, Baby Bop's scream is the same Chuckie scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is pushed on a red wagon by Tommy and into the sand pit), except it was pitched down to -3, BJ's scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "SpongeBob's Frozen Face Off" (when SpongeBob and the gang slide down a icy mountain), Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "Bucket Sweet Bucket" (when Plankton is pushed by a river of water from The Krusty Krab), Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls into some mud), and the kids' scream are the same scream from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (when Patty says "It's a bear!"). *Though after Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter Mcnutty, and the kids screamed and the caboose is too fast, the train crashes into the ground. Luckily, nobody was injured, except for the train. *During a scene of the caboose going too fast, the Season 1 version of Runaway Theme is used. It will be also used in Thomas and Friends Season 1 episodes. *When the train crashes into the ground, the crash sound is taken from "Horrid Lorry". *When Barney says "Oh, my!" while seeing the farm animals, Barney's "Oh, my!" part is the same as "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Barney hears the kids roar like a lion), except it is mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. Then, Carlos says "It's just us pretending to be a lion!". Barney then says "Oh.". BJ says “Ay-yi-yi! Not lions live in the farm! They live in the jungle.". Carlos says "Lions are animals that live in the jungle, right, Barney?". Barney giggles and says "You're right, Carlos.". *During a scene of which BJ is saying "Ay-yi-yi! Not lions live in the farm! They live in the jungle.", Dramatic Cue (d) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *When Baby Bop says "Oh!" while seeing the farm animals after Barney and Carlos talks about lions in the farm, Baby Bop's "Oh!" part is the same as Strawberry Shortcake's "Oh!" part from "Let's Dance" (when Strawberry Shortcake sees Custard and Pupcake rolling on the grass). *When the kids say "WOW!!" while seeing the farm animals, the sound clip is taken from "Hola Mexico!". *When Mr. Boyd screams "DEUUEAUGH!!" while smelling the skunk's gas at the farm, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Fred's scream from "Something Smells" (when Fred smells SpongeBob's breath), except it was pitched down to -2. *When Barney says “Eww!" while smelling the skunk's gas at the farm, the sound clip is taken from "Trading Places", mixed with Barney's 1996 voice. Also, he says "Eww!" along with the kids. *When the kids say "Eww!" while smelling the skunk's gas at the farm, the sound clip is taken from "Are We There Yet?". Also, they say "Eww!" along with Barney. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream running out of the farm after they smell the skunk gas, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Discover America" (when the Rugrats see the alligator), except it was pitched up to +2, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Night Light" (when SpongeBob sees the chair is a monster), Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton is running around on Bubble Bass's hand with his jellybeans), Scooter's scream is same scream from "Good Clean Fun" (when Scooter got knocked by BJ's sneeze), and the kids' scream are the same scream from The Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive" (when Mr. Frizzle and the kids as bees got scared by a bear). *During a scene of Barney and his friends smelling the skunk's gas, the music from "Hop To It!" (when the kids notice that Barney is stuck) is used. *During a scene of Barney and his friends running out of the farm after they smell the skunk's gas, the music from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek races in a sack race) is used. *When the mockingbird bites Baby Bop's hand and Baby Bop screams, her scream is the same Chuckie scream from "In The Dreamtime" (when Chuckie is scared by a Clown Tommy). *When the mockingbird bites BJ's hand and BJ screams, his scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "Oppisite Day" (when SpongeBob and Patrick see Squidward on the bulldozer), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *The mocking bird bites Baby Bop's hand (first) and BJ's hand (next). Then, Barney puts bandage casts on BJ's hand and Baby Bop's hand. *When the lion roars loudly, the lion's roar is the same as Leo the Lion's 1995 roar from the 2001 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures logo. *When Baby Bop shrieks while the lions roars loudly, Baby Bop's shriek is the same as Chuckie's shriek from "Down the Drain" (when Chuckie rips the CD sleeve), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream. *When BJ does the Tarzan yell, BJ's Tarzan yell is the same as SpongeBob's yell from the SpongeBob SquarePants short "The Outfit" (when SpongeBob dresses himself as Tarzan). *During the lion scene, Tales from the Swamp composed by Ron Goodwin is used, which would be also used in the Nickelodeon show "SpongeBob SquarePants". *Before "Three Little Monkeys Rap", the monkeys jumping on the bed scares Baby Bop. *When Baby Bop screams while the monkeys are jumping on the bed, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie vs. The Potty" (when Chuckie get flushed down the toilet). *After "Mister Sun", a bee stung BJ. *When BJ screams after a bee stung him, BJ's scream is the same SpongeBob scream from "The Gift of Gum" (when an underwear tells SpongeBob that he's not Patrick). *After "The Fishing Song", a shark appears in front of the boat. * When Seth (Bug Hall) screams "Oh, no!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Seth's scream is the same as Adam scream that is the part when Adam screams "Oh, no! The gods are getting restless and hungry!" from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when Adam and Mitch saw the chili coming out of the volcano), except the part when Adam screams "The gods are getting restless and hungry!" was cut off and is replaced by Seth screaming "It's a shark!!". Also, the sound clip is pitched down to -2. According to Bug Hall, Seth and Adam are portrayed by the same actor, Bug Hall. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are gasping while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's gasp is the same as Alvin's gasp from "Merry Christmas, Mr. Carroll" (when Alvin hears the magic tinkling from his dream), BJ's gasp is the same as Mr. Potato Head's gasp from "Toy Story" (when Mr. Potato Head saw something falling down from Andy's bedroom), except it is pitched up to +3, and Carlos's gasp is the same as the Trunchbull's gasp from "Matilda" (when the Trunchbull sees the chalk writing on the chalkboard itself), except it was pitched up to +4. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Carlos are screaming while seeing a shark in front of the boat, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Murmur on the Ornery Express" (when Chuckie is afraid of the train whistle blowing while the train is inside the tunnel), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream and it was the same speed as BJ's scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob gets soap in his eyes), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Carlos's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug). *When Barney cries "Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip of "Whoa!!" is the same as Huck's sound clip from "Strawberry Shortcake's Housewarming Surprise" (when Pupcake knocks Huck down on the floor) and the sound clip of "Look out!!! Gangway!!!" is taken from "Barney In Concert", except it is mixed with the Season 3 Barney voice. *When Mr. Boyd cries "C'mon, we'd better get outta here!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip is the same as Wayne's sound clip from "Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves" (when the shrunken Szalinski parents got attacked by a roach), except it was pitched down to -2. *When Chip screams while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the sound clip is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob about to put toast in the toaster which the donut is), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Zachary screams "NO! No!" while seeing a shark in front of the boat, the first sound clip of "No!" is the same as Chuckie's sound clip from "Curse of the Werewuff", except it is sped up, and the second sound clip of "No!" is the same as Custard's sound clip from "Meet Strawberry Shortcake", except it was pitched up to +2. *When Scooter yells "Whoa!" while Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *During the shark scene, the ending and the most scary part of House of Horror composed by W. Merrick Farran is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, "SpongeBob SquarePants". *During the pelican ride scene, the music from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Barney and the kids get squishy) is used. *After “The Bear Hunt", a bear scares Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd scream while the bear growls loudly, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame", (when Patrick is scared by SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), except it was the same speed as BJ's scream and it does sound like Barney's Season 3 scream, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie's blindfold is taken off), except it does sound like Baby Bop's Season 3 scream and it was the same speed as BJ's scream, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), and Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Squidward's scream from "Shanghaied" (when the Flying Dutchman sends Squidward into the Fly of Despair). *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids scream while running away from the bear, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices the ice cream is alive), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Alvin's scream from "Cinderella? Cinderella!" (when Prince Alvin gets knocked by a glass slipper), except it was pitched down to -1, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notices that the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was sped up, Mr. Boyd's scream is Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton is running around on Bubble Bass's hand with his jellybeans), except it sped up and pitched up to +3, Scooter's scream is the same scream as "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, and the kids' scream are the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty says "It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +1. *During the bear scene, Pyscho Murder Song composed by Bernard Herrmann is used. *When Baby Bop and BJ scream while the spider is in front of them, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Farewell, My Friend" (when Chuckie is afraid of the shadow man) and BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Frankendoodle" (when DoodleBob erases SpongeBob's pillow). *When BJ yells "It's a spider! Gangway! A spider in front of us!" while seeing a spider in front of him and Baby Bop after they scream, the sound clip of "It's a spider" sounds like SpongeBob's "It's the cyclops!" from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, except "the cyclops" part is cut off and replaced with "a spider", and it sounds like BJ, the sound clip of "Gangway!" is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was pitched down to -1, and the sound clip of "A spider in front of us!" isn't taken from any episode of TV show. *During a scene of a spider in front of Baby Bop and BJ, the music from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael see a scary bug) is used. *After a scene of the spider scaring Baby Bop and BJ, "Itsy Bitsy Spider" plays. *This is another time Time Laspe is used. Time Laspe uses the scene of the caboose going too fast and then crashes into the ground. After Barney and his friends smell the skunk's gas, they run out of the farm. Also, during the shark scene, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark. *This is the first episode to have twelve kids. *The end credit font is the same as Season 3 home videos. *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook", "Camp WannaWannaRound", and "My Party with Barney". *The front cover of the VHS artwork for the Lyrick Studios 1997 print and the Lyrick Studios 1999 print has a live action version of Barney holding up a cartoon version of the word "WE" in red, a live action version of Baby Bop holding up a cartoon version of the word "CAN" in yellow, and a live action of BJ holding up a cartoon version of the word "PLAY!" in blue in a cartoon version of the playground. The front cover of the VHS artwork for the Walt Disney Home Video print, the Paramount/Nickelodeon print, and the Hit Entertainment print has live action characters of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids going on a trip and purple words "We Can Play!" on a black outline in Comic Sans font on top. The front cover of the VHS artwork for the Lionsgate print has live action characters of Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ playing hopscotch in a CGI animated version of the park and heliotrope words "WE CAN PLAY!" in a crazy font on top. The back cover of the VHS artwork for all prints has a heliotrope background with pictures of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids looking up a magazine of going on a trip; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Mr. Boyd, Scooter McNutty, and the kids on the farm, the jungle, and the ship; and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Professor Tinkerputt in his toy workshop. *Both the Lyrick Studios 1997 print, the Lyrick Studios 1999 print, the Walt Disney Home Video print, and the Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation except the previews in the Walt Disney Home Video print are closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. The Hit Entertainment print is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies Inc. The Lionsgate print is closed-captioned by Captionmax. *The Walt Disney Home Video print has the same previews as the previews from Toy Story (1996 print), except The Neverending Story 3: Return to Fanstasia preview, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection preview, Aladdin and the King of Thieves preview, and the 1991 lilac blue logos are added. The Paramount/Nickelodeon 1998 print is the same previews as the previews from Rugrats: Mommy Mania, except the Paramount Coming Attractions logo and Harriet the Spy trailer are added. The Hit Entertainment print is the same previews as the same previews as "Barney's Colorful World". The Lionsgate print is the same previews as "I Can Do It". Quotes Quote 1: *Tosha: What's wrong, Barney? What's wrong? *Zachary: Do you think there's a problem with the caboose? *Barney: Well, I think there's something wrong with the caboose! Hold on, everybody!! *Tosha and Zachary: Uh-oh! *Barney and Mr. Boyd: (screaming) Whoa! Ahh!! *Baby Bop and BJ: Whoa! *Scooter: Yah! Help!! I think the caboose is going too fast!!! *All (except Barney: This is trouble.): (while kids are screaming) AHHHH!!!! *Brendan: Stop! *Scott: What shall we do now?! *Barney: I don't know, Scott! The caboose is going too fast! *All (except Barney: WHOA!): (screaming) Ahh!! *Seth: Quick, Barney! Slow down or we're gonna be sick!! *Barney: Give it a kick?! Hold on tight!!! *All (except Barney: 'Cause this is one crazy ride!): (screaming) Ahh!!! *Wendy: I can't believe this! *BJ: No way!! We have time! *Chip: Oh, no! What's happening?!! *Baby Bop: Barney, help! You better slow down the caboose! *Barney: Don't know how! *Carlos: Look out! *Juan: Be careful! *Kathy: Barney, what's going on with that caboose?! *Barney: I think it's going fast! *Mr. Boyd: Yeah! It's like a rollercoaster ride! *Julie: Did you hear what they say? *Hannah: Yes, I did. We're going to be safe so we won't get hurt! *Zachary: Ohh! Tell me when it's over. *Barney: Okay! We're going to crash!! *All (except Barney: Look out!): (screaming): AHHHH!!! *Barney: WHOA! *(the caboose crashes) *Barney: Whew! Now we are very safe and we're not getting hurt anymore. *Mr. Boyd: See? It's all over. *All: Whew! Quote 2: *Baby Bop: Oh, cute. *(a skunk passes gas in front of Barney and his friends) *Scooter: Gross! *Mr. Boyd: (sniffs) I smell skunk. *Barney: That skunk passes gas in front of us and it smells! *Mr. Boyd: DEUUEAUGH!! *Barney and kids: Eww! *Barney: We'd better get out of the farm before the skunk passes gas! Let's go!! *(all screaming and running out of the farm) Quote 3: *Baby Bop: W-w-what was that? *(a lion appears and roars at Baby Bop) *Baby Bop: (shrieks) Ahh!!! *Scott: Oh, no! *Brendan: I think I see a lion. *Scott: Uh-oh! *Barney: Oh, my goodness! *Baby Bop: HELP!! A lion! (whimpering) *Scooter: No! Not the lion! I think it's so scary because it scares Baby Bop!!!! *Zachary: Help! *Wendy: Somebody please help her!!! I think that little dinosaur is scared of the lion!!! BJ, help her out of the lion before he attacks her! *Seth: He'll save her now! *BJ: I'll save ya, Sissy! (swings on a rope, yelling like Tarzan, and grabs Sissy and takes her to safety) *Tosha: You guys, look! It's BJ! *Baby Bop: Whew! Thanks, BJ. *BJ: You're welcome, Sissy. *Barney: You saved Baby Bop's life, BJ. *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. (giggles) Quote 4: *BJ: What's happening?! *Scooter: I think there's a bee that's gonna sting you!!! *(a bee buzzes and stung BJ) *BJ: Ahh!!! *Barney: BJ, are you all right? *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! I got stung by a bee. *Barney: Poor BJ. *Mr. Boyd: But going on a boat will make you feel better! *BJ: Hey, what a great idea!! Quote 5: *BJ: What was that?! *Baby Bop: Is there something in front the boat? *Carlos: Hmm? I wonder what it is, Seth? *Seth: It must be...(sees a shark) Oh no! It's a shark!! *BJ, Baby Bop, and Carlos: (gasping) A shark?! (screaming) Ahh! *Barney: Whoa!! Look out!!! Gangway!!! *Scott: (gasps) No! Somebody help! I think that shark is trying to eat us! *Mr. Boyd: WATCH OUT FOR THAT SHARK!!!!!! *Hannah: Oh, no! What's that shark doing here?! *BJ: I don't know! *Kathy: Look at that shark! Whatever it is, it looked too dangerous. *Zachary: OHHHH!! BARNEY!! WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!! *Mr. Boyd: C'mon, we'd better get outta here! *Brendan: How we gonna get outta here?!! *Barney: Don't worry, Brendan. We'll get you outta there. It'll be safe. *Wendy: Ohh! Watch out! Watch out for that shark! *Barney: (gasps) We have to row out of the shark! *Baby Bop: The oars!! *Tosha: OK, I'll hold one row; you hold the other. *BJ: Okay, Tosha!! *Baby Bop: Goodie!! *Brendan: Now, Barney, now!!! *Julie: Hurry up! *Barney: I'm doing it right now! *Zachary: Oh, no! No! *Scooter: No! Not that shark! *Wendy: It's okay, Scooter! We'll all protect you! *Seth: I supposed we'll be protected by the shark. *Carlos: Whoa!! Let's row out of the shark. *Juan: I know about getting away from the shark. *Mr. Boyd: C'mon! Let's go! *Scooter: What!? Whoa! (watching Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Mr. Boyd, and the kids row out of the shark) *Barney: Whew! That was close! *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Baby Bop: Now we're safe, Barney. *Barney: (giggles) Of course we are. Quote 6: *(a bear growls at Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Boyd: (screaming) Ahh!!! *Scooter: A bear!! *Barney: Run for your lives!! *Mr. Boyd: Hurry up! Let's go! *(all screaming and running away from the bear) *Baby Bop: Help me, Barney! Help me! *BJ: Ay-yi-yi! It's not safe to look at the bear anymore! *Scott: That bear is really scary! *Barney: Okay. Mr. Boyd and I will protect you. *Chip: I think you will. *Seth: (sighs) I guess it is safe to be calm. *Barney: I hope so. (giggles) *Mr. Boyd: We got to go. Another place coming. Release Dates *December 13, 2005 (Hit Entertainment version) *August 5, 2011 (Lionsgate version) "We Can Play!" Previews 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 7 Version) #We Can Play! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney's Great Adventure VHS Promo #Barney's Frist Day Of School VHS Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:Custom Barney Specials Category:2nd ERA VCD Category:Custom Barney Season 15 Home Videos